


Crashing Tides

by hedgehogs_love_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Castiel, Beaches, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogs_love_pie/pseuds/hedgehogs_love_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's take a trip to the beach before classes start back up. During a game of Frisbee Dean crashes into a Cas, later they meet again. Sam, with the help of a cute blonde bartender tries to get the two together before the brothers leave for college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashing Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Started on my vacation. Promise to finish.

If Dean Winchester was asked what his favorite part of going to the beach was, obviously he would say the girls in bikinis. He would have to, it was what any self respecting guy would say. But honestly it was the waves. Dean loved waves, especially the ones that collapsed on themselves just as they crashed onto the shore. Those were what he was watching while his nerd of a brother buried his face into a book.

"Com'on Sammy, summer break isn't over for another couple weeks. I know that you can't have anything to do for classes yet. Plus we're at the beach. Enjoy yourself. I brought a Frisbee, let's toss it around. "

Sam rolled his eyes and his face feel into the familiar bitch-face that Dean was accustomed. Dean chuckled; and before his brother could object grabbed the book out of Sam's hands and pulled Sam to his feet. Watching as his brother shook his head Dean started walking to the least crowded part of the beach.

Knowing that Sam was behind him, Dean glanced around and saw that there was only one person sitting around the area that they were going to use. Turning to face his brother Dean waved the Frisbee. "Are you ready Sammy?" With a nod from Sam Dean threw the Frisbee. It didn't take long before the rhythm of the tosses changed from a steady back and forth between the two; into a competition to see who could do the craziest tosses and catches.

Dean watched as Sam tossed the Frisbee and it sailed over his head. Running after it Dean jumped and caught the Frisbee in the air. The pride from the awesome catch was quickly replaced by panic as Dean was unable to regain his footing and went crashing to the ground.

Or what he wished was the ground. He landed in someone's lap. Now that Dean looked a kinda cute someone. A blue eyed mess of black hair with an adorable toothy grin.

"Um...I'm. Ah, sorry man." Dean stammered out as he picked up the Frisbee and whatever he had left of his dignity and ran over to his brother. Sam was practically falling over laughing when Dean got to him.

"Shut up bitch. It's not that funny."

"It is so jerk." Dean punched his still laughing brother and glanced back at the man he fell on. The guy was staring out at the water and it looked like he was writing something. For a moment Dean just watched as the man scribbled away. It was like watching someone dance, beautiful and rhythmic. "Maybe he's drawing," Dean heard himself mumble.

"What was that Dean?" Sam asked turning back to face him.

"Nothing, Sammy. I'm going in the water. " Dean wanted one more look at the man but he knew Sam was still watching him. He really didn't want to have that conversation, so he just started toward the water. As the cold ocean splashed his legs, Dean was hit with the feeling that this wouldn't be the last he saw of the man. Dean truly hoped that feeling was right.


End file.
